


Hot Cocoa

by ChocolateCapCookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, As in the sexy stuff is led up to but its not there, Endearments, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, more like lust at first sight tbh, overuse of the word sweetheart, what else do i tag honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: “Hey sweetheart, you can either shut your mouth, or make it worth my while, because I’m not staying up all night again without good reason.”Tony gets tired of being kept awake by Steve's constant talking on the phone. When he confronts him, magical things happen.





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt off of Instagram, but I can't find the post or account that I got it from, so if anyone knows them, please tell me and I'll credit them.
> 
> That prompt has so much smutty potential, but I am really uncomfortable writing that stuff, no matter how much I love reading it, so there's no smut in this, just some vaguely implied sexy times. I'm rlly sorry to anyone who expected smut! 
> 
> This is just short stupid story about two idiots falling in love. I hope you like it!

Sometimes Steve could make very stupid decisions. Like this right now; he was standing in a tiny apartment, in a city where he knew no one, with no idea what to do, surrounded by all his worldly goods. Admittedly, he didn’t have much stuff, coming from where he did, but it was still a lot to unpack and go through, and he really didn’t have the energy to do much at the moment. He collapsed onto his couch, groaning, as any 25-year-old in his position would do.

He didn’t regret it, though. After his mom’s death, and Bucky’s accident, there was nothing left holding Steve back in LA. Moving away was the logical next step, and he was lucky enough to have found a vaguely-good teaching job in New York. He knew he was luckier than most people who travelled here; he knew this was the best thing he could do for his life moving forward.

But, _god,_ did he miss LA. He missed knowing all the streets by heart, he missed the pizzeria across the street from Bucky’s place, he missed the little old ladies who walked to their bingo nights every day and never failed to greet him, and mostly, he missed his best friend.

 _Fuck this,_ he thought to himself, kicking away the boxes around him, and walking to his new bedroom. He could do all the unpacking he needed later. Right now, he needed to talk to Bucky.

Three hours later, Steve hung up his phone, feeling better than he had since he got off the plane. All he’d needed was to hear the sound of Bucky’s voice to feel better, and it’d worked. He felt optimistic again. Of course he could have a good life here. He just needed some time to settle down, and make some friends, and then his life would pick up. It had to.

He glanced at his phone, and idly noted that it was already almost three in the morning. Apparently, his body was still running on LA time, where he rarely went to bed before 2AM, and it wasn’t even midnight there. He certainly wasn’t feeling sleepy yet.

He remained lying down for a few minutes, coming to terms with his surroundings. The room was furnished very simply, and the wall was painted an annoying shade of white, but Steve didn’t mind too much. After all the horror stories he’d heard about New York’s housing prices, he was grateful he even managed to snag this tiny, under-furnished place. The walls were very thin; he could hear what sounded like an old-timey radio on one side, and loud moans and a bed banging on the wall in short bursts from behind him (thankfully, there didn’t seem to be any actual speaking happening. That would’ve been a bit too much to learn about his new neighbors on his first day.) All in all, it wasn’t bad. It wasn’t exactly a mansion, but he wasn’t going to be picky.

Steve got up, and shook his head, trying to energize himself. Tomorrow was a weekend, and he didn’t have to be up early anyway; he might as well start on unpacking the things he’d need tonight. Sighing, he pushed himself to his feet, ready to tackle the pile of boxes awaiting him.

By next Sunday night, Steve had familiarized himself with the area, learning where the nearest McDonalds and local pizza places were, and all the interesting things around his place. He hadn’t made any friends, or even met anyone besides two of his new neighbors. He didn’t even speak to them, his anxiety getting the better of him, and simply smiled before rushing into his apartment.

He would be freaking out anyway; tomorrow would be his first day at work, and it’s very scary. The only experience he’d had with high school kids was when he was one himself, and that was forever ago. He’d also never been that great with people; how was he supposed to deal with twenty or more kids at once? And actually _educate_ them? This was _scary._

So he did what he always did to make himself feel better: he called Bucky. They’d spoken consistently for the past week, at the same time and for never less than three hours. Just the sound of Bucky’s voice was enough to make Steve feel better again, and it helped him quell the almost unbearable ache of homesickness and loneliness he felt sometimes.

Currently, he was telling Bucky about his day, specifically about the tiny lil dog he’d seen at the park that morning. Steve rambled on and on, as he was apt to do with animals, when he was interrupted by a knocking on the wall behind him. He almost fell off the bed in shock, before a voice followed the knock.

“Sweetheart, it’s two in the morning, you can either shut your mouth, or make it worth my while, because I’m not staying up all night again without good reason.”

Well, fuck.

Steve hurriedly hung up on Bucky, who was laughing hysterically on the other end of the line, and yelled back at the mysterious voice.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was being that loud.”

“Oh, trust me sweetheart, these walls are so thin, I can practically hear you breathing. And as much as I like listening to you talk to your girlfriend, I don’t want to be kept awake all night again, when I have work early tomorrow morning.”

Steve flushed hotly at that, but didn’t bother correcting the guy on his assumption. It wasn’t any of his business.

“To be fair, I heard you having sex the first night I was here. Not exactly the best way to be welcomed to the building. On my first day in the city, too.”

The voice went silent, and Steve wondered if he’d crossed a line, before it came floating back, sounding snarky. “This isn’t something I want to admit to a total stranger, but I’m horny as fuck right now, so I might as well tell you that I haven’t had sex in six months. Unless you count my right hand maybe. Whoever you heard, that wasn’t me.”

Steve immediately covered his ears and started singing off-key, a perfect imitation of a six-year-old. “Ever heard of TMI, dude? Seriously, I didn’t need to know that.”

The voice laughed, a soft, tinkling sound that was completely different to what Steve had expected. “When did you move in?”

“Exactly eight days ago. How did you not hear the moving boxes?”

“Ah, see, I wasn’t here last weekend, sweetheart. Travelled to Brooklyn for the weekend, I left my best friend here to house-sit for me.” He quieted down for a moment, before it clicked. “Oh, FUCK, no wait, that means he fucked in my bed, fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Steve giggled, before pointing out what seemed to be obvious. “Why did you let him bring his girlfriend or boyfriend over?”

“I didn’t! I specifically told him not to!” the voice yelled back, and Steve heard the sound of sheets being pulled off the bed, the voice yelling “Fuck!’ at random intervals, and basically just a mini-fiasco on the other side of the wall. He smothered a laugh and yelled, “Is everything okay?” at the wall, without receiving a reply. Presumably the guy had decided to sleep on the couch for the night, and Steve decided it was best to get some sleep as well. He had to be awake in six hours, and he didn’t want his students’ first impression of him to be a tired mess. Just as he was drifting off, though, there was a knock on his door.

 _Who the fuck comes visiting at this time of the night?_ he grumbled to himself, before pulling on a pair of boxers and the first t-shirt he saw, and opening his front door.

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it was _not_ this tiny specimen of a human being currently standing in front of him. Okay, ‘tiny’ might be an exaggeration, but the man was comically small, with wild bedhead and a gorgeous scowl on his face. He was carrying a pillow, a box of some sort, and a mug. For lack of a better word, he looked _adorable._

Normally, Steve would have no problem with sleepy-looking twinks walking into his apartment, especially if they came with their own pillow and pyjamas that looked like they’d be easy to take off, but he has no idea who this dude even is. And, a slightly less pressing issue but, HE NEEDED SLEEP.

Steve opened his mouth to ask, but the man walked straight in like he owned the place and set his stuff on the kitchen counter, speaking before Steve could.

“Yeah, so I can’t really sleep on my bed right now, and it’s too cold to sleep on my couch, so I figured I could stay here tonight. That okay with you, sweetheart?” he asked, eyeing Steve up and down appreciatively.

Steve recognized the voice immediately, and yeah it’s a perfect fit for the man standing in front of him. He looked positively delectable; if Steve had met this dude at a bar, they’d be in a bathroom stall within ten minutes, trading messy blowjobs before Steve took him home. Right now though, he’s just confused.

“Yeah, no, I’m sorry about your situation, but why the fuck d’you think I’d let you sleep here? I don’t even know you!”

“First off, this whole thing is your fault. I’d never have known about the shit they did in my bed if you didn’t tell me. Secondly, sweetheart, you’re the one that kept me awake all night, you owe me.” He smirked up at Steve before continuing. “Besides, who turns down the chance to spend the night with a guy like you?”

Steve blushed at that, still not used to the attention he gets constantly. Before his mom’s death, he was a scrawny weakling, who weighed about as much as Bucky’s left arm. With all the physical labor he had to do after her death, and the good food he got to eat courtesy of Mrs. Barnes, he’d bulked up pretty considerably, but he still wasn’t used to other people's reactions to his new body.

“I thought you had work early tomorrow?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

Tiny Man simply shrugged. “I still have to sleep somewhere don’t I?” he turned his back to Steve, and started digging through his cupboards. “Hey, where do you keep your sugar?”

“Last cupboard, top shelf,” Steve replied, slightly bemused. “Uh, why do you need my sugar?”

Tiny (as Steve has decided to call him in his mind) immediately turned to face Steve, a flirty smile on his face. “Who wouldn’t want your sugar, honeybun?”

Steve just rolled his eyes at that, not dignifying Tiny with a reply. He sighed, before trying to get the sugar again. “I wanted to make hot chocolate. Helps me sleep, and I brought the powder, and everything. All I need’s a little of your sugar and milk,” he said, wiggling his ass suggestively.

Steve couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing at that. “Man, you are seriously horny, aren’t you?” he smirked.

“Don’t ask,” Tiny said sadly. “I’ve been so swamped with work, I haven’t had a chance - to - do - anything - fun.” Each word is punctuated with a jump, Tiny trying to reach the sugar on the top shelf. Steve just smirked before walking up and bracketing the tiny man’s body with his own, and easily reaching up and getting the sugar. Tiny turned around, biting his lip and looking up at Steve with twinkling honey-brown eyes. His face was set perfectly at Steve’s neck, their crotches almost pressed together. Steve had to resist the urge to grind up against him, but respectfully stepped back, and let the man get started on his cocoa.

“D’you want a cup too, honeybun?” Tiny asked Steve, pulling the milk out of the fridge. Steve nodded back, and leaned on the counter watching Tiny work.

“My name’s Steve. Steve Rogers. If you’re going to be using my stuff and sleeping in my house, you might as well call me the right thing.”

“M’Tony,” the man said distractedly, trying to get Steve’s temperamental stove to work. Steve burst out laughing again, what were the odds? Tiny- no wait, _Tony_ \- turned around to glare at him, looking mildly offended.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me, it’s not my fault your kitchen is shit!”

“That’s not what I was laughing at,” Steve said, still trying to smother his giggles. “This whole time, I’ve been calling you Tiny in my head; turns out my guessing skills are pretty good.”

“Should I be offended by that name?” Tony asked, finally heating up the milk. “I’ll have you know, sweetheart, that I’m definitely _not_ tiny. My college girlfriend can confirm that for you.”

Steve choked back a laugh before replying. “Forgive me for calling you Tiny when you’re literally the size of a hobbit," he fired back, eyes focused on Tony’s ass as Tony bent down to pick something off the floor. _Damn_ , that was one good ass, even in loose pyjama pants.

Tony flipped him the finger, still turned around. “Watch it, sweetheart. I don’t make it a habit to kill people as hot as you, but I could easily poison your cocoa right now and you wouldn’t even know.”

Steve just laughed at that, and they fell into a comfortable silence, only broken when Tony turned around with two steaming mugs in his hand. Somehow they ended up sitting on Steve’s couch together, seated comfortably next to each other. Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from Tony’s hands. His hands were so _tiny_ , and they looked so pretty wrapped around the huge mug, Steve couldn’t stop his mind wandering to dirtier thoughts. _I wonder if they’d look that small wrapped around my –_

“So, honeybun, tell me about you. I am going to be sleeping in your bed after all, I’d like to have some basic information.”

Steve furrowed his brows, confused. “Who said anything about my bed? You’re sleeping here on the couch, mister.”

“If I wanted to sleep on a couch, I’d have slept on mine. Are you always this stupid, sweetie?”

Mostly because he didn’t have a comeback to that, Steve took a sip of his hot chocolate, and then involuntarily let out a low, almost pornographic moan. Holy _shit,_ it was good. Steve could definitively say he’d never had such good chocolate, and he downed it all without even noticing. He didn’t even remember to breathe ‘til it was all done. He turned to look at Tony, who was watching him with a mixture of amusement, satisfaction, and flirtiness.

“Holy shit, Tony, that was so good. What the hell did you put in it, pixie dust?”

“Oh honey, that’s not pixie dust, that’s just my magic hands,” Tony replied, smirking up at Steve. “As a side note, I loved those sounds you made drinking it. You want to make them again for me?”

Steve blushed to the tips of his hair. He was no prude, but he’d never been propositioned this blatantly before. It was….kind of hot.

“Is that really…Tony, it’s not appropriate,” he said softly, unable to tear his eyes from Tony’s lips slowly drinking out of the mug. _That’s what his lips would look like if they were sucking my-_

Tony moved his mug so he was only holding it with one hand, and in one fluid move, pulled himself up so he was sitting in Steve’s lap, straddling the bigger man, Tony’s thighs bracketing his.

“Please keep saying my name. It’s fucking hot,” Tony whispered, before drinking the last of his cocoa and setting it down. He looked up at Steve, giving him what Bucky would have called ‘bedroom eyes’. Steve couldn’t control the sexual tension anymore; he ground his hips up slightly, hoping for a positive reaction. He wasn’t disappointed; Tony immediately bit his lip and threw his head back, clearly trying to control a moan, and exposing his creamy soft neck to Steve in the process. Steve couldn’t control himself; it was a knee-jerk reaction, the way his mouth immediately started sucking at the perfect spot on Tony’s neck.

Tony didn’t bother trying to shut up anymore, and Steve reveled in the soft moans coming out of Tony’s mouth. Before he could properly mark Tony, mark him as _Steve’s,_ Tony pushed his head away. Steve opened his mouth to complain, but Tony took the opportunity to kiss him, hard and rough.

Kissing Tony was like nothing Steve had ever done before. They were both desperate to feel every part of each other, moving in tandem, with Tony’s tongue in Steve’s mouth, his hands on Steve’s cheeks. Some distant part of Steve’s brain registered that Tony tasted like chocolate as well, but Steve pushed the thought away before kissing Tony even harder, savoring every second.

They pulled away after what seemed like hours, panting breathlessly. Steve couldn’t stop grinning like a fool; he hadn’t made out with someone that intensely, _ever,_ and it felt so damn good. Tony could apparently tell how turned on Steve was, because he smirked and reached a hand out to rub at Steve's crotch and the noticeable bulge there.

“Fuck,” Steve moaned, trying not to focus on the sensation in his pants and instead on the situation at hand. He closed his eyes, trying to think logically. “Are you sure - _fuuckkk,_ Tony, _stop_ – are you sure you want to do this?”

Tony only smirked at him, and brought his hand back up to caress Steve’s face. “I believe I told you to either shut your mouth or make it worth my while. Well-” he whispered, grinding his hips roughly against Steve’s, making the bigger man let out a loud moan and wrap his arms tightly around Tony’s waist, “-this is definitely worth my while, sweetheart.”

That was all the encouragement Steve needed. He connected his lips to Tony’s again, rough and dirty, and stood up off the couch, carrying Tony with him. Tony let out an adorable squeak onto Steve’s lips, and instinctively wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, pushing their crotches that much closer to each other. Their lips didn’t leave each other for a second, the two staying connected, until Steve threw Tony onto his bed, pulling off his shirt and shutting the door behind him.

Steve woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed than he’d had all week. He didn’t realize why, until memories of the previous night started to filter into his head. He smiled to himself, remembering Tony; his smile, his eyes as looked at Steve while he was on his knees, the beautiful curve of his back when he was ready to-

Steve shook his head, trying to not to think about it. He didn’t want to deal with the trouble of morning wood right now. Speaking of morning wood though…

He turned around to see an empty bed. He sighed, trying not to be too disappointed. He didn’t really expect someone as amazing as Tony (fuck, he didn’t even know the guy’s last name, and he was already so gone) to stay with him, did he? Steve was all ready to burrow back in his sheets and wallow in self-pity, but there was something, a little niggling in the back of his head, telling him he had something to do this morning, if only he could remember-

 _FUCK!_ He bolted upright, suddenly remembering. _First day of work, and I’m going to be late, what the fuck, Rogers!_ He looked at the time; it was already ten minutes past the time he was supposed to be at school. Shit. He’d have to go in and apologize; maybe he’d say he couldn’t find the place, being new to New York and all.

Steve got ready in such a hurry, peeing quickly, brushing and showering at the same time, and deciding to skip shaving for the day, that he almost didn’t see the folded note taped neatly to the side of his sink. He only saw it when he ran into the bathroom again to grab some tissues, and saw the note hanging neatly off the side of the sink. He paused, forgetting everything, and sat down to read the note instead.

_Dear Steve,_

_This is probably the most romcom way I could do this lol, but I’m sorry I had to leave. I wasn’t lying about having to be at work early today, and I have to show up, even if I didn’t get much sleep (To be fair, sweetheart, that is 100% on you.)_

_I’d really love to see you again, if you’d like that too. (This is probably the part where I’d leave you my number, but you can just talk to me through the wall haha) (I feel like I’m in a spy movie lol). If you don’t want to see me again, I’m fine with that too, and I just wanted you to know I really enjoyed the last three hours. (Seriously, I only got 2 hours of sleep, why do I have to wake up ughhh.)_

_Whatever you decide, thank you for last night, and for letting me stay over. I have more to say, but I’m srsly late and I gotta run oki byeeeee._

_Love, Tony_

Steve didn’t wipe the dopey grin off his face ‘til he was nine blocks away from home.

Steve walked into the school nervously, feeling more like a new kid on his first day than an actual teacher. He had no idea what to do, and walked around for a bit before finding the principal’s office. Mr Fury wasn’t available, but his receptionist was. Steve could tell she wasn’t pleased with him being over 30 minutes late, but she accepted his excuse, with an implied warning of “I’m being nice ’cause it’s your first day; don’t you dare make this a habit.” Otherwise, she was pleasantly helpful, giving him a guide of what to do, and leading him to his classroom, which was surprisingly already filled with supplies.

“The last teacher had to leave somewhat…abruptly,” the receptionist, Ms. Hill, explained, seeing his confused face. “We thought it would be a temporary absence, but she called us from Sri Lanka saying she resigned and would no longer be coming in to work. Left us in a tough spot, as you can imagine.”

“Uh…Sri Lanka?” asked Steve, feeling like he’d missed a part of the conversation.

“Eloped with her boyfriend,” explained Ms. Hill shortly. “Apparently they fell in love with the place when they went there for their honeymoon, and decided to stay.” She shook her head, making it clear to Steve what her opinion was on the matter. Steve had to hide a smile.

“You don’t have any classes scheduled for today, so you can take the time to familiarize yourself with the place. I’ll have your schedule and everything else e-mailed to you, and you can always contact me if you need anything else,” Ms. Hill concluded. Steve looked around the room, knowing he’ll need her help very much. He wasn’t the best at new experiences, and she seemed nice enough.

“Thank you, Ms, uh, Hill.”

“Call me Maria,” she said, smiling at him. “We try not to be too formal here.” Steve just nodded, wondering what to do next.

“What do you have in the next room?” he asked, more out of politeness than curiosity. As long as it was something quiet, and not, like, martial arts or modern dance or something, he didn’t care.

“That’s the Robotics and Mechanics class,” Ms. Hill – Maria – replied. “Taught by Mr. Stark. Fair warning, he’s a brilliant scientist and engineer, and he teaches the smartest students we have, but sometimes they don’t have any common sense between them. You might need to help them put out small fires, or do some simple first aid.”

Steve laughed, but his smile was wiped away when she gave him a look that clearly told her she wasn’t joking. Well okay then, He’d have to meet this Mr. Stark later, and talk about some basic safety and ground rules. Right now, he’d focus on cleaning the disused classroom.

“Make your way to the teachers’ lounge at lunch time, and you can meet the others,” Maria said, a final piece of advice before she leaves. “We had an early staff meeting today, so everyone will be there to refuel.” Steve just nodded at her, his mind already focused on his work.

He was so busy cleaning and arranging and cataloging supplies that lunch completely slipped his mind. He didn’t even realize what the time was until his stomach growled and he set everything down, finally realizing how hungry he was. As if on cue, Maria Hill walked in.

“Got really caught up, huh?” she asked, smiling at Steve.

“Yeah,” he replied, rubbing a tired hand over his hair. “I still have little more to do, but I want to be prepared, you know?”

“No worries,” she said, easily. “Aren’t you hungry though? I didn’t see you in the teachers’ lounge earlier.” Steve blushed, and didn’t reply.

“Mr. Stark was planning on staying a bit late today too. He went out to get himself a coffee, I could text him and ask him to bring you one?”

Steve nodded and thanked her, and she left him to his devices. He’d hardly been working for five minutes when he heard the door open and someone else walked in, talking non-stop.

“So when Maria told me to get an extra coffee for the new guy cause he hadn’t eaten all day, I was like I’ll just get the cheapest thing and I did, but then I felt bad, so I also got you a sandwich, I hope you like cheese and – _what the fuck?!_ “

Steve turned around, abruptly placing the familiar voice. Oh fuck; it _was_ Tony _._ It was actually _Tony_. What the hell kind of fates were running his life anyway? He’d have liked a word with them.

They just stood there, both of them digesting what was in front of them. The silence was only broken after a few seconds, when Tony laughed softly and set the food down on Steve’s table.

“When Maria said the new art teacher was quote, the hottest guy I’ve ever seen, unquote, I didn’t expect it to be you.” He smiled flirtatiously at Steve, making Steve flush, remembering the events of last night. “She wasn’t wrong, though.”

“You’re the Mr. Stark she warned me about?” Steve asked, finally finding his voice. Honestly, what the _actual hell_ was his life.

“Yup, yup, that’s me. Anthony Edward Stark, but everyone just calls me Tony. Honestly, most people have no idea my actual name’s Anthony. I like Tony much better.” He smirked at Steve, licking his lips. “Especially when it’s you saying it.”

“God,” Steve said, sitting down and rubbing his hair. “I was just thinking this morning when I’d get to see you again, and now…”

Tony – Mr. Stark – sat down next to him, perilously close. “D’you see the note I left?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Good, because I was freaking out after I got here, if I hadn’t left it somewhere where you’d look, or if it’d fall off or something, and then you’d be all mad at me for leaving, and then yeah…” Tony trailed off, blushing, and Steve kind of liked seeing this side of him. Not that the cocky, confident, flirtatious Tony wasn’t extremely attractive, but small, shy, rambling Tony was adorable as well.

“Were you serious? About wanting to see me again?” Steve asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“No shit I was, sweetheart. I dunno, waking up next to you today…it felt really nice. Like, I want to do that more. Wake up next to you I mean. And definitely sleep with you too,” said Tony, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Steve giggled and swatted Tony in the head.

“Isn’t that against the rules here? Two teachers being…involved?”

“Don’t worry about it, honeybun,” Tony said dismissively. “Practically everyone in the teachers’ lounge is banging someone else in there, and half of them are _married_. Maria and Nick Fury gave up even trying to control all the relationships in this place.”

Steve laughed again, and gently kissed Tony on the cheek. It wasn’t anything more than a soft brush of lips on skin, but Steve still couldn’t quell the butterflies in his stomach. He really, _really_ liked this man. Hopefully, this could go on for longer than a few fuck sessions.

Tony blushed, and walked away to return with the sandwich and coffees. He pushed the pile of food at Steve. “You have to eat, sweetheart,” he said softly, unwrapping the sandwich and placing it in Steve’s hands. “Especially after all the exercise I gave you last night.”

Steve giggled. God, he really loved the guy. He set the sandwich down, even though his stomach is begging him for sustenance, and looked directly at Tony.

“I, um…I know we haven’t really known each other for that long, but would you maybe want to get some real food with me that’s not a crappy dollar-store sandwich? Like tonight, maybe?”

Tony laughed, and Steve felt pleased with himself. It was a good feeling, making Tony Stark laugh. “I got you that sandwich mister, you should be grateful!” He paused, took a deep breath, and looked directly at Steve. “I’d be happy to go on a date with you, babe, and I’d love to go tonight.”

Steve grinned, not even trying to hide how happy he was. Tony’s heart almost melted in his chest; Steve looked so much like a golden retriever offered a toy, he was so happy. Tony wanted to see this every day, preferably for the rest of his life. He took a deep breath and ploughed on.

“I’m gonna do you one better, sweetheart. Steve I-dunno-your-middle-name Rogers, I know we met less than 24 hours ago, and for all I know you could be a serial killer, or have a secret family you’re hiding in Lithuania, but would you want to be my boyfriend?”

Steve’s brain shut down, but only for a couple of seconds. It took some time, but as soon as he registered what Tony said, he pulled the man into a deep, passionate kiss. Tony had to stand on his toes to reach Steve’s lips, his hands wrapped around Steve’s neck, while Steve enveloped Tony’s small waist in his arms. They stayed that way, kissing like teenagers for a couple of minutes before Tony pulled away, worry in his eyes.

“I…you don’t have to say yes…it’s only if you really want to, sweetheart…”

Steve frowned, staying tightly wrapped around the smaller man. “Tony, I was kissing my boyfriend. Don’t interrupt,” he pouted.

Tony smiled, melting on the inside. He leaned in for another kiss, slow and sweet until both of them pulled away, keeping their foreheads pressed together, and looking deep into each other’s eyes. Steve decides he can stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I am physically unable to write anything less than 5000 words someone get me help.
> 
> If you liked this, please check out my other works! Thank you so much for reading this, and if you shared it around, or left a comment, thank you much more! I doubt I'll be writing much more, but if you guys have prompts or requests, you can always leave those down too.
> 
> Again, thank you so much, and I love you guys 3000!


End file.
